ubererus_lotr_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
UberEru's LOTR Minecraft Server Wikia
Welcome to the UberEru's LOTR Minecraft Server Wikia UberEru, his Admins (SubEru & HypoEru) as well as the Core Council welcome you. This server is a Lord of the Rings (LOTR) themed minecraft server based on the Lord of the Rings mod by Mevans. The official Wiki for this mod is found here . This server currently runs Public Beta 34.3 of the LOTR Minecraft mod for Minecraft 1.7.10 with a small number of required mods. A list of required mods and links can be found here. To join the server please point your Minecraft client to the address: Please ask for new address. TO BE CLEAR, problems with THIS SERVER can be reported here, but problems with the LOTR mod, or other mods, should be handled at the Official Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod wiki page or the respective pages of the problem mods. We're not ogres, so if you have no other recourse, and have tried to talk to the other mod makers, of course we'll try to help, but if we answer saying there's nothing we can do, that is really the case; there is nothing we can do, at least with the information presented to us. Feel free to post to the forums, maybe some smart people are on them, will see your question and be able to help. We ask that if any resolutions to problem are found or figured out, please post the solutions. We plan to add a number of pages with very clear and detailed instructions for setups as well as descriptions of solutions to common problems. Your input will be very appreciated if it is mature, helpful and constructive. History UberEru started this server when he found that so many of the other LOTR themed minecraft servers, though fun to play on, were admin'd by teenagers, children and immature college students, who regularly played the game in their admin/creative modes as well as played favorites with their friends, harassed and publicly humiliated other players, were guilty of griefing player builds, actually stole builds from other players claiming them as their own work, stalked and killed other players using admin powers, raided chests and inventories, spawned hostile faction mobs on disliked players, and generally displayed their immaturity and bad form with impunity. But what can you do? Most players did what most people do in the face of abuses perpetrated by "authorities". They sucked up to the admins of the server in question. Or they whined incessantly in chat until someone hunted them down and killed them and ninja looted their popped inventories before they could return to their death points. Generally nothing they did made any difference in their treatment, but that's the nature of those who immediately begin to abuse power when they receive it. But UberEru and his friends are NOT most people. Recognizing that the vast majority of players just want to play, mine, build and be left alone to live in Middle-Earth without having to endure such petty antics, UberEru and a core of like minded players decided to migrate "en bloc" from prominent servers, which were admin'd so terribly, to a new server run and hosted/admin'd by UberEru under policies they believe will lead to more fun, freedom and cooperation among LOTR Minecraft players. What to expect In short, UberEru and his admins WILL NOT play favorites with with ANY players, nor will they harass or attempt to hurt the play-ability of the game for ANY players. Friends, Family or other acquaintances will receive NO ADDITIONAL perks or advantages above or beyond any that will be available to ANY other players, unless similar such perks or items are made available in some form to EVERYONE. ADMINS ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN from playing the game in creative mode, for the purposes of building or traveling for regular play, especially, but not limited to, building, combat or other survival or inventory integrity threatening game-play mechanics... In fact, Admins are REQUIRED to purchase a completely separate MC account, at their own expense, and only use Admin powers from the reserved ADMIN account, to insure that there is a strict separation between Admin duties and Play. This "skin-in-the-game" approach helps insure the server is run fairly because it now costs the Admin to have a separate account, using funds he/she normally would not have spent. They are now "invested" in fair-play. As such, they are also forbidden to /give or /tp anything to anyone, even (especially) themselves, for almost any reason. Inter-player(or faction) politics are largely between players. The core group of players, who migrated to this server did so for freedom and the ability to lay in a non-crony environment. We want that for our play and want that for your play as well. Basically, this amounts to a largely "hands off" attitude for server admins unless things get "out-of-hand". So we ask everyone to play hard but "play nice". Core Council (CC) This core group will be known as the Core Council. Though UberEru will be the final arbiter of all decisions made for the server, its operation and rules by which Admins and Players will be governed, will be essentially made by the CC. These players are adults, who've had experience on numerous servers and seen many things gone right and wrong on other servers and will advise UberEru. Members of the Core Council will eventually be listed here on this Wiki. Though UberEru is a self centered, arrogant , he recognizes, from decades of experience in the Military and private business, as well as running his own business, that there is value in obtaining the benefit of multiple perspectives and the additional experience that other veteran players can bring to the decision making process. Therefore, this Core Council will be relied upon for the vast majority of decision making. Suggestions by players are welcome, but should be made through a CC member. CC members are listed here as added or removed. To be continued... This wiki is to be considered a constant work-in-progress (WIP). As it evolves, more information will be added. Again, Welcome and we all hope you will be happy playing here. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse